Loki (Earth-199999)
Loki Laufeyson is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He debuted in Thor, which was released in 2011, played by Tom Hiddleston. Loki was a Frost Giant born on Jotunheim to Laufey. After a battle between Jotunheim and Asgard, Odin found infant Loki and adopted him. Loki and Thor, Odin's biological son, soon became best friends, despite Loki frequently playing tricks on him. In 2011, when Odin went into Odinsleep, Loki took over the throne of Asgard and sent the Destroyer to kill Thor, who was banished on Midgard. The Destroyer succeeded but Thor was revived when he regained his worthiness of Mjolnir. Thor then was transported back to Asgard, where he dueled Loki on the Rainbow Bridge. Thor shattered the bridge, sending Loki into space''Thor'' and eventually ending up on Thanos's Sanctuary. Thanos sent Loki to the location of the Tesseract on Midgard. Loki collected the Tesseract and mind-controlled Agent Clint Barton and Dr. Erik Selvig using the Mind Stone. Selvig, on the command of Loki, used the Tesseract to successfully open a portal to New York City, bringing Thanos' Chitauri army and Leviathans to wreak havoc. However, the Avengers (including Barton, who had regained his free will) defeated the army and Loki, Thor bringing Loki back to Asgard into custody''The Avengers. In 2013, Thor released Loki from the Asgardian prison in order to aid him in his journey to Svartalfheim. On Svartalfheim, Loki faked his own death, leaving Thor grief-stricken. Loki then transformed into Odin, taking the throne of AsgardThor: The Dark World'' and banishing the real Odin to a retirement home in New York City. In 2017, Thor found out Loki was still alive and took him to find Odin. The retirement home was demolished but with the help of Doctor Strange, the two located their father in Tonsberg, Norway, where they witnessed his peaceful passing. Following Odin's death, their half-sister Hela was released from Hel and she took the throne of Asgard, sending her brothers onto Sakaar. On Sakaar, Loki became acquainted with the Grandmaster but decided to join the Revengers and escape with Thor, Valkyrie and Bruce Banner. The Revengers fought Hela and defeated her by summoning Surtur to bring upon Ragnarok. Loki stole the Tesseract and joined the other Asgardians on the refugee vessel Statesman''Thor: Ragnarok. Soon, Thanos' army ravaged the ship, slaughtering half the Asgardians. He asked for the Tesseract, which Loki begrudgingly gave up. Loki then attempted to kill Thanos but was too predictable, as Thanos picked him up and snapped his neckAvengers: Infinity War. Appearances Films * ''Thor (2011) * The Avengers (2012) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) Alternate Versions This is the page for Loki Laufeyson of Earth-199999, the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Here is a list of alternate versions of this character: * Loki (Earth-616) * Loki (2012 Time Heist) Links * See Loki on the Marvel Database. * See Loki on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. References Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters